wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Паладин
Паладин это гибридный класс с возможностью играть различные роли, включая лечение (Свет), Танкование (Защита) и Нанесение вреда (Возмездие). У паладинов есть Ауры, Благословения и Печати, при помощи которых он может buffs for other players while withstanding heavy physical damage with plate armor and strong defensive abilities. Paladins are also considered to be holy knights''Of Blood and Honor, page 5 or blood knights. Основные Сведения Паладины - добродетельные защитники слабых и неутомимые борцы с нежитью. Совмещающий черты воина и служителя Святого Света, паладин является мощным бойцом ближнего боя. Следование принципам Святого Света является уникальным явлением для нескольких рас Альянса и принадлежащей к Орде расе кровавых эльфов. Паладины - это "Воины Святого Света". Они защищают добро и справедливость в этом мире и борются со всем зловещим и тёмным - особенно с нежитью и Пылающим Легионом. Они защищают попавших в безвыходное положение и с рвением уничтожают своих врагов. Особенно эффективны они против нежити, поскольку эти создания являются угрозой всем добрым расам и Святой Свет жестоко обжигает их. Для паладинов недопустимо существование любого зла, но они концентрируют свои усилия на уничтожении нежити и демонов. Эти воины отстаивают принципы Святого Света и защищают Альянс от любых посягательств на его народы. Сражающихся против сил зла, этих решительных воинов можно найти почти в каждом уголке Азерота, держащихся против демонических сил Тёмного Портала. Люди, дренеи и дворфы Стальгорна наиболее часто становятся паладинами, как расы, почитающие Святой Свет. Паладины Кровавых Эльфов известны как Кровавые Рыцари, подчинившие силу Света своей воле, хотя и ходят слухи, что в последнее время они начали использовать силу Света законно. Орден паладинов, называемый также Рыцарями Серебряной Длани, построен на человеческой культуре, её величайших героях и идее ярой защиты людей. Дворфы Стальгорна достаточно крепки для того, чтобы противостоять многочисленным врагам паладинов. Высшие же эльфы редко становятся паладинами, хотя то, что многие их братья и сёстры из числа Кровавых Эльфов вступают в орден Кровавых Рыцарей, несколько изменило этот факт. Кровавые Рыцари часто ошибочно воспринимаются как враги Рыцарей Серебряной Длани, поскольку они не руководствуются идеями Света, но это в корне неверно. Паладины являются воплощением красоты и самоотверженности, направленных на защиту своих народов. Они помогают невинным и карают виновных. Таким образом, все паладины борются за общее дело.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 54, 77. Во время Второй Войны глаза некоторых паладинов светились внутренней силой Света, как, например, глаза Туралиона. Это свойственно не всем паадинам, хотя в игре это доступно при ношении некоторых комплектов паладинской брони, таких как Retribution paladins, auradins, или sun paladins. Some are known as paladin warriors (who sometimes become epic paladin warriors). Some paladins choose to become exemplars or templars. Вторая Война Паладины - святой воинский орден, созданный для защиты и покровительства разорённых войной земель Лордерона. Архиепископ Алонсус Фаол понял, что благочестивые священники Североземья, понёсшие страшные потери в ходе первой войны были плохо приспособлены для борьбы с опасностью. Наряду со многими выжившими священниками , он стал разыскивать наиболее благочестивых среди рыцарей Лордерона и обучать их магии. На орден, названный Орденом Серебряной Длани, ведомый Утером Светоносным, теперь легла задача исцелить полученные в битвах раны и восстановить веру в обещание об избавлении от тирании орков. http://www.battle.net/war2/units/paladin.shtml 15 лет после Второй Войны Перед началом Второй Войны архиепископ Алонсус Фаол основал орден рыцарей Серебряной Длани. Святые рыцари, или паладины, как их начали называть, возглавили битву против злобных орков и помогли спасти земли Лордерона от разорения. Несмотря на то, что с момента окончания Второй Войны прошло почти 15 лет, паладины продолжают самоотвержено защищать человечество от голодных челюстей зла. Наделённые силой Света, эти могучие воины своими молотами и святым пламенем защищают всех униженных и невинных от сил Зла. Третья Война Although the paladins were once loved and revered throughout the lands of Lordaeron, they have since fallen on into hard times. The entire Order of the Silver Hand was disbanded for refusing to kill innocent townsfolk who were believed to be contaminated by the dreaded Undead plague of the Scourge. Disenfranchised and driven from their former homes, the paladins still work selflessly to protect humanity from the gnawing jaws of evil. Empowered by the Light, these mighty warriors now brandish both warhammer and holy fire in offensive battle against all who would trample the meek and innocent.http://www.battle.net/war3/human/units/paladin.shtml History The Knights of the Silver Hand was the original paladin order. Formed during the Second War, it was at its height until the time of the Plague. As paladins were immune to the Plague (and indeed all diseases), many members of the Order survived the initial push of the Scourge. Unfortunately, the corrupted Arthas Menethil killed many paladins upon his return (including Uther the Lightbringer), leaving only a scattered few. The Order of the Silver Hand was disbanded by prince Arthas Menethil when Uther the Lightbringer refused to aid Arthas in his purging of the city of Stratholme. Following the invasion of the Scourge, many of the order's paladins joined a zealous group of followers of the Light known as the Scarlet Crusade. However, many of these paladins have become fanatical towards their ambition of destroying the Scourge, to the point that those not wearing their colors are deemed corrupted. After leaving the Crusade, some paladins decided to join the Argent Dawn. Some paladins have also turned from the light and joined Arthas Menethil as death knights. Others fled south, to the Kingdom of Stormwind. The paladin order, still referring to themselves as the Order of the Silver Hand, now thrives under new leadership at the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind City. Over time, the followers of the Holy Light spread their philosophy to the dwarves of Ironforge, who soon adopted the tenets of the order as well. Though decimated, the Knights of the Silver Hand eventually bounced back.Dark Factions, pg. 154-155. In a ''World of Warcraft questline, Tirion Fordring vows to restore the original order. The Blood Knights are a paladin order within the blood elves. The Hand of Argus is a paladin order within the draenei. Code of conduct A paladin must be of good alignment and loses all light abilities if he ever willingly commits an evil act. Additionally, the paladin’s code requires that he respect legitimate authority, act with honor (not lying, not cheating, not using poison and so forth), help those in need (provided they do not use their help for evil or chaotic ends), and punish those who harm or threaten innocents. While he may adventure with characters of any good or neutral alignment, a paladin will never knowingly associate with evil persons, nor will he continue an association with someone who consistently offends his moral code. A paladin may accept only henchmen, followers or cohorts who are of good alignment. A paladin who violates this code, becomes an ex-paladin, and loses all Light-given abilities and can not train further as a paladin until he atones for his violations.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 90.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 79. Paladins don't always have to work within good or neutral organizations as seen by the Scarlet Crusade and others however, they do have to believe they are working for good organizations or have faith that their cause is good and just. A paladin can be evil (as illustrated by Renault Mograine), but as long as they believe their cause to be just, the Light will continue to serve them. Notable paladins in lore * Tirion Fordring * Lady Liadrin * Arthas Menethil (formerly, later a death knight and now the Lich King) * Alexandros Mograine (transformed into a Death Knight, redeemed by his son) * Farseer Nobundo (formerly, now a Shaman) * Turalyon * Uther the Lightbringer * Bolvar Fordragon Overview A paladin that has chosen to spec Retribution is able to increase his DPS by a considerable margin. Retribution damage favors slow two handed weapons and cause sudden damage spikes through both melee and spell crits and Seal of Command procs. Through the 41-point Retribution talent Crusader Strike and 51-point Divine Storm they can deal considerable weapon based burst damage. Additionally, Retribution paladins bring a large amount of raid utility, making them valuable in endgame instances. Retribution paladins are popular for their increased damage abilities for groups, such as Heart of the Crusader, which grants all attacks against the target a 3% increased chance to crit, and Sanctified Retribution, increasing the damage of the paladin's group by 3%. Paladins are also excellent tanks. Spiritual Attunement provides the paladin with a percentage of mana, based on ability level, each time they receive healing. They also excel at tanking multiple mobs at the same time through use of their reactive threat abilities like Holy Shield and Consecration, an AOE effect that deals significant threat to all mobs within range. Paladin tanks have gained widespread acceptance in the community. The paladin class has some of the most mana-efficient and low-threat healing spells in the game, allowing them to easily fill the position of a main tank healer in a party or raid situation. Their healing efficiency makes them great endurance and battle healers, though paladins lack area of effect healing abilities (healing multiple targets at once) and healing over time effects. Paladins do have a form of indirect healing from the spell Judgement of Light. Paladins have several anti-Undead and Demon abilities such as Exorcism, Holy Wrath, and Turn Evil which make them very effective when fighting Demon and Undead targets (not including Forsaken players, who are considered Humanoids for balance reasons). In PvP, the paladin's most well-known strength is his/her ability to outlast his opponent(s). With plate armor, their ability to heal themselves and allies, and a near-complete invulnerability every few minutes, they are a hard target to take down. Paladins can also do a surprising amount of burst-damage and have good access to stun abilities. Paladins also make great supporting characters, buffing and healing team-mates while being able to survive the enemy's attention. Paladins are particularly vulnerable to Silence and Interrupt effects, as all of a paladin's abilities are part of a single magic school (Holy). In addition, dispel effects are powerful against paladins. Расы See also: Paladin races Класс паладина доступен следующим расам: Альянс * * * Орда * * Паладины Кровавых Эльфов принадлежат к Order of Blood Knights, в то время как людские и дворфйские паладины относятся к Knights of the Silver Hand. В настоящее время паладины дренеев являются членами организации Hand of Argus, но со временем это может измениться, так как дренеи являются частю Alliance и некоторые из них могут решить присоедениться к Серебряной Длани. In Cataclysm As of the Cataclysm expansion, tauren will be the second race of the Horde to be able to take on the role of Paladin.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/cataclysm/features/, Class Combinations Tauren paladins will be called Sunwalkers according to Kisirani.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=19377456995&pageNo=3#55 Броня и оружие From the start, paladins can wear cloth, leather, or mail armor, and can train to wear plate armor at level 40. They may use a shield. They can summon their own Warhorse at level 20 (40 before patch 2.4.3). They can quest for an epic Charger at level 40 (as of patch 3.2). They can use the following melee weapons (some innately based on race, while others are trained via a Weapon Master for a fee): *1H Axes *2H Axes *1H Maces *2H Maces *1H Swords *2H Swords *Polearms Paladins cannot dual wield, or wield daggers, fist weapons or staves. They also cannot use ranged weapons. In lieu of a ranged weapon slot, paladins receive a Libram (relic) slot. For ranged damage, a paladin has several limited options. Due to cooldowns, these are more useful for pulling than actual damage. *Using Hand of Reckoning, a 30 yard taunt that does holy damage which scales with attack power if the Paladin is not the mob's current aggro target. *Spending talent points in the Holy tree to acquire the spell Holy Shock. *Spending talent points in the Protection tree to acquire Avenger's Shield . *Using Hammer of Wrath on an enemy with less than 20% of their health left. *Using Exorcism which crits 100% on Undead and Demons. *Using Judgement in combination with a seal (see below) allows for a limited range attack. Spending Talent Points in the Holy Tree will greatly improve the range of Judgements. *Taking the Engineering profession in order to obtain limited ranged capabilities such as dynamite, bombs, and trinkets. *:One notable option for a paladin who specializes in Goblin Engineering is the . *:A high level engineer with the Wrath of the Lich King expansion can "enchant" his gloves with the Hand-Mounted Pyro Rocket. *:Note that these two have a range of 45 yd. *A ranged trinket such as , which has a 3 minute cooldown, , which has a 15 minute cooldown, or , which has a 3 minute cooldown. *Non-Engineering explosives such as or . * dropped by Kobold Geomancers in Elwynn Forest can also be used. They have a one minute cooldown and stack up to 20. * dropped by Prince Malchezaar in Karazhan can also be used. Has a 3 minute cooldown, 513 to 567 damage, and a 40 yd range. Paladin primary stats by paladin type This is a list of the paladin's primary stats for each paladin type in alphabetical order, and not necessarily in order of importance; that is left up to the player based upon their goal and playstyle. Secondary stats Paladin secondary stats that can be optionally obtained after your primary stats have been met, if you choose to do so. Stats to avoid Paladin stats that have no value or stats that are strictly for another class. Stats being removed in Cataclysm (WoW 4.0) Paladin stats that are being removed from itemization in WoW 4.0. Abilities Paladins play a key role by buffing their allies. However, they also have a few other handy spells and abilities in their arsenal. Auras In addition to spell buffs (see Blessings below) paladins have the ability to use auras, area-of-effect buffs that boost the abilities of all party members within a certain radius. Only one aura may be active per paladin, but multiple paladins can use different auras within a group (although two paladins using the same aura gain no additional effect instead defaulting to the aura cast by the higher level paladin). The auras themselves cost no mana to operate, have no innate cooldown (other than the Global Cooldown), and may be switched between at will. Blessings Blessings are spell buffs that can be cast on most friendly targets. Normal blessings last 10 minutes. Greater Blessings, learned at the higher levels, give the effect of a normal blessing to every person of the same class in a raid, and last for 30 minutes (for example, casting Greater Blessing of Might on one Warrior will give all Warriors in the raid the same effect). Seals Seals are long term self-buffs which boost the paladin's power temporarily. Effectively, they add a weapon proc to their melee strikes. Additionally, paladins can unleash these seals upon an enemy with any of three Judgment abilities, causing holy damage and causing an effect depending on which judgment was used. Hands Hands are spell buffs that can be cast on party and raid members. Hands are derived from previous blessings, and includes Hand of Freedom, Hand of Protection, Hand of Sacrifice, and Hand of Salvation. Talents Paladin talents are split into 3 categories: * Holy * Protection * Retribution Talent builders can be found at: * Official Blizzard site * WorldofWar.se * WoW Vault * ThottBot * Merciless * Wowhead * WoW Den's Talent Calculator * MMO-Champion's Talent Calculator Quests Paladins have several class-specific quests which allow the character to learn valuable spells. End-game expectations Paladins are a very unique class that have the ability to perform all three major functions required in group or raid play depending on their spec. Tanking Through the Protection tree, paladins gain an increased ability to tank enemies. Paladins are especially well known for their ability to tank many enemies at once with rapid threat production. Paladin tanking was once largely reliant on reflective damage, but can now effectively generate multi-target threat through the AoE spell Consecration and the multi-target attack Hammer of the Righteous to hold aggro on multiple targets (although reflective damage such as Holy Shield is still helpful as well). Paladin tanks are generally accepted by the community as being on par or better than the other tanking classes in some situations, particularly where multi-target tanking is necessary. Damage Through the Retribution tree, paladins are able to significantly increase their own personal damage output while also bringing a large amount of unique raid utility. Through abilities such as Crusader Strike, Divine Storm, and Seal of Vengeance/Seal of Corruption Retribution paladins are able to increase their own personal DPS greatly above the normal level. In addition, Retribution paladins bring large amounts of raid utility, such as a 3% increased critical strike chance from Heart of the Crusader, 3% increased haste from Swift Retribution, and 3% increased damage from Sanctified Retribution. Healing Through the Holy tree, paladins are able to empower their healing even further. The Holy tree's most important talent, Illumination, allows paladins to regain mana on healing critical strikes, leading the Holy paladin to be a unique "crit centric" healing build. Holy paladins are widely regarded as the most efficient single target healer in the game, due to the incredible healing per mana ratio of Flash of Light. Many paladins choose to spec as Holy for both endgame raiding and PvP, as it is a very popular support spec in both areas. See also *Paladin attributes *See Paladin races for paladins by race. *See Paladin list for notable paladins of various races from lore. *See Paladins: Tips and Advice for further advice and tips on the paladin's varying roles. *See the paladin category for further information on the paladin class. **Paladin Armor Set Comparison *Statistics of paladins from Warcraft II. *Divine Magic *Spell Damage Coefficients *Paladin twinking guide *BC tanking equipment (paladin) References Внешние ссылки en:Paladin da:Paladin it:Paladino he:פאלאדין pl: